Family Troubles
by xXFourtris4610Xx
Summary: Four years after Tris' initiation, Ethan Eaton and Sophia Prior transfer to the faction of Dauntless. What will happen if Ethan forms a liking towards Tris? What will happen if Sophia falls head-over-heels for Four? What if Tris and Four have already been together for four years? All of these questions will be answered if you read "Family Troubles" WARNING! A LOT OF FOURTRIS!


**Hola mi amigos! We're Ellie and Sarah and we are BOTH GIRLS FYI. Ok, so this is a new FanFiction called Family Troubles. This is our first FanFiction together. Sarah has written one before but forgot to update her story for a year (XxRauraForeverxX). Ellie, on the other hand, has never written one so we might be a little rusty. But who doesn't love a little Fourtris? We are HUMOMGOUS shippers of Fourtris so expect a LOT of romance and kissing. It's gonna be there. Ok, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Divergent or anything else you may recognize!**_

_**Ethan's POV**_

"ETHAN! GET YOUR LAZY ABNEGATION BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!"

"I'll be down in a moment, father."

Today is the day of the Choosing Ceremony. Most people know what faction they are going to choose before the ceremony. I'm not one of those people. Most people's families live together. I'm not one of those people either.

I have an interesting family. My mother 'died' when I was five years old. Up until six years ago, my father would beat my older brother. When he transferred factions, my father started to beat me. Everyone sees my father as the humble Abnegation man he pretends to be. But that's not the truth.

My thoughts were interrupted by the venomous words of my father,

"ETHAN GET DOWN HERE NOW! IF I AM LATE TO THE CHOOSING CEREMONY, MY REPUTATION WILL BE RUINED!"

That's my father for you, he only cares about himself and his 'precious' reputation.

I stumbled down the creaky, gray stairs of my Abnegation home, just in time to see my father's sinister expression painted on his face. I was already weak from the beatings of the previous night and didn't know if I could handle being hit by my father this morning.

I am going to leave this place, even if it's the last thing I do.

**HELLO! I'M A PAGE BREAK!**

My hands shake with nervousness as I walk through the gates with my pathetic excuse for a father next to me. I don't know where I'm going to go. The Dauntless woman at the aptitude test told me two different factions. Abnegation and Dauntless.

My brother joined the Dauntless several years ago, but I'm not sure if it's where I belong. Abnegation holds my father, of which I know I have to escape. I am still not sure though, maybe I don't belong in either.

We get to the building and I run face-first into the door. My father shoots me a warning glare and I quickly try to divert the attention away from me. I follow the rest of my faction through the doors and up the 20 flights of stairs it takes to get to the ceremony.

We all walk in and the families of the sixteen year olds take their seats. We all line up in reverse alphabetical order. My father walks up and says the same, boring speech that is said every year. He then calls the first person up. They walk forward, cut their hand, and let their blood drop onto the dry earth. He then joins the faction of which he was raised in, Amity.

I don't pay attention to the names after that. Every once in a while I'll recognize a name, or hear the gasps of the families who children have transferred. The person next to me goes to stand behind the faction of Candor and I know it is my turn to choose.

Abnegation or Dauntless? I am still trying to think of which I will choose as I grab the knife from my father's hand. I drag it across my palm and look to the left of me to where the two bowls lay. One with lit coals and the other with plain, gray stones.

I shakily reach my hand in the direction of the two bowls and hear my blood sizzle. I open my eyes of which I had apparently closed, and saw my hand over the Dauntless bowl. I make my way towards the other Dauntless initiates and felt the weight of my abusive father being lifted off of my shoulders.

I am selfish, I am brave.

_**Sophia's POV**_

I am awaken by the gentle hand of my mother, shaking me lightly.

"Wake up, Sophia, we must get ready for the Choosing Ceremony.", my mother told me. "I laid out some clothes for you at the foot of your bed."

She smiled lightly and walked away, leaving me in the comfortable silence of my plain bedroom.

I decide to savor the last warm smile that forms on my mother's face. It's most likely that I will be leaving her today to join my older sister. It wasn't easy on her when Beatrice left home, but she has a new home now. I can only imagine what it's like there.

I slowly tip-toe down the steps, careful not to make a sound, for sound is self-indulgent. When I finally reach the bottom of my old staircase, I am greeted by my mother and father waiting patiently by the door with troubled expressions on their faces, most likely remembering the day my two older siblings left our family behind.

**HELLO! I'M PAGE BREAK'S BEST FRIEND, PAGE BREAK!**

I walk through the doors and see one of my fellow faction members slam his head face-first onto the cold glass. I chuckle quietly to myself which earns me a disapproving look from both my parents. I quickly look away, my smile now faded, and follow my faction members up the steep stairs.

My mother gave me a warm hug, the last of many, as I go to join the line of sixteen year olds. I look back at my parents one last time, and then turned away as the man handed me the knife.

I dragged the sharp blade across my palm, already knowing where I was going to follow in my sister's footsteps.

I make my way towards the five large bowls and cut my hand in the process. As I reach the front, I stretch my hand out to the flaming coals, glanced at my faction leader, and joined my fellow initiates.

I am selfish, I am brave.

**Okay, that was Chapter 1! Tell us your thoughts on this story idea in the reviews. We promise Four and Tris will be in the next chapter! PLZ REVIEW**

**- Sarah and Ellie :)**


End file.
